Pero the Cat Puss In Boots 2011 parody
by Ben10magician
Summary: Pero the Cat A.K.A Puss in Boots and his old friends teams up with the mastermind hedgehog Scourge, the street-savvy Pera, and his gang to steal the famed golden egale that lays the Golden Eggs. But Perrie and Pero's old enemy; Lucifer the Orge follows them for one thing; REVANGE on Pierre, Rosa, and Pero.
1. Cast

Pero the Cat/Puss in Boots

A mix parody of Puss in Boots 2011. In this adventure of Narnia, Perrie, his sweetheart Princess Rosa, his new twin brother Justin and his friends helped their old friend; the caped sword-fighting cat outlaw, Pero the Cat A.K.A Puss in Boots and his friends teams with the mastermind ?, the street-savvy ?, and Avatar Aang and his gang to steal the famed ? that lays the Golden Eggs. But Perrie and Pero's old enemy; Lucifer the Orge follows them on one perpose; REVANGE! Pero X ?, Perrie X Rosa Justin X Eve, Tom X Toodles, Dorothy X ?

Cast

Puss in Boots- Pero the Cat (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969)

Extra for Pero- Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve, Pierre (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969; as Justin's twin brother and Pero's old friend)  
Princess Rosa (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969), Boss/Father Mouse, Son Mouse and Boss Mouse' mouse bandits (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969), ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? and ?

Kitty Softpaws: ?

Extars with Toodles: Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion (Tom and Jerry in The Wizard of Oz) Toodles Garlone, ? (Jerry's love), ? Dorothy's love), Spike, Tyke, and Droopy (all from Tom and Jerry)

Humpty Alexander Dumpty- ?

Extra for ?- The Killers (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969) ?, ?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?, and ?

Extra for the gourp- ?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?, and ?

* Pero's Band of Cats: Danny Cat, Swayer (Cats Don't Dance), Cat in The Hat (Cat in The Hat), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Felix (Felix the cat), Sadie the cat (Oswald the lucky rabbit), Blaze the cat (Sonic) Salem (Sabrina The Teenaged Witch) Hummy (Suite Precure), Kyo (Fruit Basket. In his cat form), Tohru (Fruit Basket. As a cat and Kyo's girlfriend), and Garfield (Garfield comics)

Rancher- ?

Jack and Jill: ? and ?

Imelda: ?

Moustache Man- ?

Comandate- Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Pannda 2)

Comandante's guards- ? and ?

Guiseppe- ?

Golden Goose- ?

Great Terror/Mama Goose-?

Special Guset: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee (Avatar the last Airbender; Katara, Suki, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee in the belly dancer outfits)

Speciel guset...and the REAL villian-Lucifer the Orge (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969; Voiced by Tim Curry (Hexxus form FernGully the Last Rainforest)


	2. Poruage: The Legend of Pero the Cat

**Poruage: The Legend of Pero the Cat**

We now see the shadowed figure with his head down that shadows his face with his hat as we hear a male voice narrates

"_Through the years, I have been known by many names..."_

The figrue looks up to us, revealing to be...a cat. Yes, a three-foot humanoid tabby cat with slender body, brownish-grey fur lighter gey mark around his green eyes, black pointy ears, tan muzzle and inner ears, and wore a dark red musketeer hat with white feather, red royal shirt with yellow bowtie, a black cape with red inside, black belt which holds the sword, and dark red boots. His name is Pero the Cat, A.K.A. Puss N Boots

"_Diablo Gato,...The Furry Lover,... Chupacabra,...Friskie Two-Times,...And the Ginger Hit Man, Hehehe. But to most... I am Pero the Cat A.K.A Puss In Boots!"_

When then sees the wanted poster of Pero lying on the table

"_Outlaw_."

Nearby, a mad-scentist named Dr. Doofensmirtz, lying, asleep, on his bed. He wears a menical around his wrist which was chained to an open cage on the ground. A brown-haired teenaged girl named Vanassa Doofensmirtz sleeps on her queen sized bed beside the cage with her cat named Blaze the Cat, who was purring in her snore and lies on her pillow beside Vanassa.

In the shadows, Pero picks up his hat and puts it on his head, buckled his belt, drapes his cape over his shoulders and adjusting his bowtie

Pero then turn to the girls "I will never forget you... Vanassa and ...Margherita."

Blaze, who was awoke, frowns at Pero and meowed

"I mean, Blaze." Pero chuckle sheepishly before adding, "Uh, sorry. I think maybe I should go."

Pero takes a few steps foward and glazes back at Dr. Doofensmirtz and noticed a silver ring with a skull sympol on it, twikling in the light.

"Hmm." Pero smirked.

Pero returns and slips the ring off of Doofensmritz's finger. He slips the ring into the pocket of his cape, picks up his boots and tries to tip-toed out but frozes as the floorboard creaks.

awakes and swings his stick at Pero, who draws his sword and carries blow-after-blow. Dr. Doofensmirtz swings his arm and use the chain cage as a flur. Pero jumps out of the way and dodges the few objects and lept to the window.

One of Pero's boots flew past Pero, messing him. Pero snickers but then yowls as another of his boots hits Pero on the head

"Oh! Ow! Ooh!" Dr. Doofensmitz yelled triping over the strings and kncking things down before open to the door and calls out to Pero, who is running in the distence, "You cannot run forever, Puss In Boots!"

Dr. Doofensmitz panted while Blaze and Vanassa comes out of the house and both sighs wistfully at the charming musketeer cat. Pero turns to Blaze and Vanassa and blows kisses before winked at them as he dissappeared with a flow of his cape

**"Fanfiction DOT Net Presents**

**A Ben10magician Story**

**Flashback**

Pero was at the trail of the cat kingdom where he used to live after he became an outlaw. The king of this kingdom was a large fat grey tabby cat with pink muzzle and underbelly, evil yellow eyes, black nose, and wore a black/silver crown, back belt, and a long black/red cape with a fish buckle attached in front. He is only known as the Cat King.

The Cat King stabbed his knife on his table as he hissed "Pero. You rescued the mice."

Pero just smiled as he replied "Well, that's because I was in a gracious mood."

The crowd shouted offscreen "Kill him! Kill him!"

"Pero, your sentence is death!" The Cat King declared

"Kill him! Kill him!" Crowd shouted as the lasso lowers down towards Pero, who was now tied up, preparing to hung him.

"That's what YOU think!" Pero shouted breaking free from his rope and lashes the lasso with his sword and escapes.

**"Ben10magician's Pero the Cat/Puss in Boots"**

Later, After Pero's escape, The Cat King order to his minons; the three grey cats with yellow eyes, black hoods and brown tunics (while the third one who was short and had floppy ears, wears a brown tunic-like shirt with over-sized sleeves) and each wide a rapier on their sides. They are known as The Killers; Sir Robert (one with eyepatch), Sir Blackblood (one a leader), and Stan (a short silly one).

Cat: Now you cats listen to this! I want you to catch this Puss in Boots! DESTORY HIM!

"Yes, Lord!" Sir Robert, Sir Blackblood, and Stan bowed their heads

"If you fail, you know the panlty." The Cat King added as three pairs of lasso appeard to the Killers who yelped and imaged of them getting hang before they all faint.

**End Flashback**

We now see Pero running along the canyon in the sunset as Pero's voice narrates

_"What can I say? I was a bad kitty. __Just a fugitive from the law...forever running.__Searching for a way to clear my name." _

As Pero continued to run, a song begins to play.

_Starring the voice talents of;_

_"Bret Iwan as Pero the Cat_

_Justin Biber as Justin T. Nocturne_

_Selena Gomez as Princess Eve_

_Aaron Carte as Pierre_

_Hayden Panettiere as Princess Rosa and Kairi_

_Haley Joel Osment as Sora_

Chours: _**Once apon a long ago. **_

_**We were told, must be told**_

_**Mr. Cat made us solid proud**_

_**You'll be happy in the end**_

_Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson _

_Vyvan Phamas Julie Yamamoto_

_Gabriel Damon as Nemo_

_Laura Mooney as Camille_

_Elijah Wood as Spyro_

_Christina Ricci as Cynder_

_Jim Cumming as Boss Mouse_

_Wyatt Hall as Son Mouse_

_Grey DeLisle as Dorothy Gale_

_Michael Gough as the Scarecrow_

_Rob Paulsen as the Tin Man_

_Todd Stashwick as the Cowardly Lion_

_Richard Kind as Thomas "Tom" Cat_

_Tara Strong as Jerry Mouse_

_Brittney Snow as Pera the Cat_

_**If you'll always help a friend**_

_**Mr. Cat said that!**_

Pero:_** Meoooooow!**_

_**Chours: When your smile is frowning**_

_**Turn it upside down.**_

_**Better to be realming**_

_**Let you join me now.**_

_Dan Green as Scourge the Hegdehog_

_Cheech Marin as Sir Robert_

_David Lander as Sir Blackhood_

_Kevin Clash as Stan_

_Stephenie Joy as Dora Marquez_

_David McBride as Boss Wolf_

_Yuri Lowenthal as Valentine_

_America Young as Toralei Stripe_

_Jeff Bennett as the Cat King_

_**Come on and sprade the happiness all over the town.**_

_**Listen while we tell,**_

_**A tale that cast the spell**_

_**About the cat who promise that**_

_**the faith that turn us well.**_

Pero fights Sir Robert, Sir Blackblood, and Stan, before knocking a sword outta Sir Robert's hands and it lands on the tree trunk. Sir Robert frowns gets his sword outta tree. The Killers then chases Pero though the forest

_**Even if that's the best of us**_

_**and that goes the rest of us**_

_**There are some tetenes we around**_

_**But we not all to say of that**_

_**You are right and you have won.**_

_**Mr. Cat said that!**_

_and Tim Curry as Lucifer the Orge_

We now see Pero taking a cat-nap, as well as Sir Robert, Sir Blackhood and Stan. Pero wakes up when the butterfly lands on his nose

Pero:_** Meoooooow!**_

_**Chours: When your smile is frowning**_

_**Turn it upside down.**_

_**Better to be realming**_

_**Let you join me now.**_

_**Come on and sprade the happiness all over the town.**_

_**Listen while we tell,**_

_**A tale that cast the spell**_

_**About the cat who promise that**_

_**the faith that turn us well.**_

The Killers were now fighting Pero at the log, But Pero managed got off and throw log off the ledge, sending Sir Robert, Sir Blackhood and Stan tumbling to the river. Pero smirks before leaving.

_"And so I head over the town of the kingdom of an old friend of mine, who can help me. And I would get that chance...on this one fateful night."_


End file.
